Sayonara, Koibito
by MikaraRinna
Summary: Right now, there is only five words I want to say to you. Gomennasai, Arigatou, Aishiteru & Sayonara,Koibito. You can leave now, there is nothing stopping you. May you live a better afterlife. Please don't forget me. And please wait for me, okay? One misunderstanding, one mistake and one reckless decision. Its time to say goodbye... [TokiOto] (WARNING, POSSIBLE CHARACTER'S DEATH)


Sayonara, Koibito

 **(WARNING! POSSIBLE CHARACTER'S DEATH. THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONSIBLE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) {** **Recommended to listen to 'Mou Namida ga Kakusanai de' by Marginal#4 though its okay even without that…}**

Life. You would never know how long you would live. You would never know when the sky would turn dark and would never lit up again. But you always knew that life, was never that easy. There are challenges, tough times, days when you just want to crawl into your bedroom and cry your eyes out. Though there were also times, even if you never notice, those times you spend with your loved ones, those sweet memories, those happy laughter. Life. Something that is bitter but with a hint of sweetness lingering around.

"Otoya we'll be late!" Tokiya called out to the lad. "Hai, coming Tokiya!" Their routine, the red-head always cheerful sometimes clumsy and naïve but at all times he will be there; the elder, not much of a social person he always observe from the back though he is really mature and will always keep an eye on the younger. How they are both different and yet, both of them seems to match each other quite well. It must feel weird at first but when time pass by, you would get use to it.

"Nee, nee Tokii!" "Otoya, how many times should I tell you to stop calling me that." Otoya pouted. "Why can't I call you Tokii?" "Because I said you can't." "But then why can Rei-chan call you Tokii?" Tokiya sigh. How many times have they been here? Its true that Reiji calls him 'Tokii' and its not like he haven't argue about that nickname, its just that Reiji won't listen and he knew it will be useless arguing about something that will never end. "Because Reiji-senpai is my senpai and I tried argue with him about the nickname but he won't stop calling me that."

Otoya 'oh'ed and nodded. "Anyway, um what was it I'm going to say?" Tokiya sighed again. "How am I suppose to know?" "So if Tokiya doesn't know then maybe its not important." Otoya hummed and skip ahead happily. Tokiya rolled his eyes. Otoya is annoying, yes he admit that, but that little red-head is too innocent and air-headed that being mad at him, well it seems quite useless. Let's just say that every time Tokiya is mad at Otoya, he will come and give those cute puppy eyes to Tokiya. And being the stoic yet soft hearted guy he is, Tokiya would melt every time he sees those puppy eyes. "Tokiya! We're here!" Tokiya look up to see the same blue ocean and the golden sand.

Otoya start jumping happily, "We're here! Yay Tokiya we're here!" Tokiya smiled. Yes, they were here. They were at the same beach where every thing had happen. The glistening blue ocean. He took a deep breath, taking in the salty air. Yes, everything is the same.

Wrong, not everything is the same. Just like a flash, the image of the ocean, the sky, the scenery and the red-head, is gone just in a snap it was gone.

.

.

Tokiya shot open his eyes. He look at the bed beside him. A pure white. Except one thing, a fluff of red hair. Tokiya smile softly. Its been so long…since that day. That day when all he saw was nothing…nothing but the color red. The memory haunt him. That fight, it was his fault, his mistake. How his precious Otoya had done something reckless. Because of him.

.

.

"Tokiya, Tokiya, how could you!?" Otoya shouted tears streaming over his cheeks. "Wait, Otoya I could explain!" Tokiya begged. "Explain? Explain! You, Ichinose Tokiya the person I loved and believed so much had done this to me!?" One, two drop of tears keep falling. Painful. Betrayed. Was probably what Otoya feel. He trusted Tokiya so much but Tokiya betrayed him.

"Why Tokiya? Why? Oh what the heck! Why do I bother asking? Here you are laying on the same bed with some…slut! And, and in a hotel room. I- ugh!" Otoya snapped and ran out of the room. "Wait Otoya!" Tokiya was about to chase him when the girl beside him tug on his arm. "Ohh Tokiya~ Leave him be! He just want to be alone for a while. How about just stay here and accompany me~" Tokiya clicked his tongue and shook his arm away from the girl. "Leave. Me. Alone. Don't ever appear in my life again! I don't even know you and it was you who was the cause of this." The girl's mouth gaped open and her eyes wide in shock.

Tokiya then wore his clothes and dash out the room. He went out and search for a certain red-head. He ask passersby and what he got was nothing. Aimlessly, he walk to the beach. Somehow, the scenery calmed him down. "Otoya, gomennasai. Aishiteiru. Where are you Otoya? Where are you?" Tokiya close his eyes, without noticing a tear fell. He didn't expect something like this to happen. The last thing he remember was that he attended a party. And when he woke up in the morning, he was naked, in a bed with some random girl he never met and a crying Otoya right before his eyes.

Tokiya walk away, his soul nor mind present at the time. Just his lifeless body walking down the streets. He could hear car honking and people scolding him for simply walking across the road. But he could do nothing. All he wants right now is his little red-head back with him. His precious jewel. 'Pin!' Another honking, he didn't mind it. He really don't care. His better off dead rather than having a life without Otoya. "Tokiya!" "Otoya?" Before he could turn he was push to the roadside. He get up to see a scratch on his left arm. He turn around and see…Otoya, Otoya bathing in a pool of blood. Tokiya's eyes widen.

He ran to his side and rested Otoya's head on his lap. The corner of Otoya's lips has blood drawing out. And his head was severely injured. "Someone! Someone call the doctor!" Tokiya said, immediately a passerby took out his phone and dial the emergency number. "Otoya, Otoya hang in there okay?" "Tokiya.." With some strength left he cup Tokiya's cheek. "Its my fault, Tokiya." "No! No, its not your fault Otoya! None of this was your fault!" Otoya shook his head softly. "En, en its my fault. Its definitely my fault. I didn't listen to Tokiya. Tokiya is not guilty. Tokiya is a *cough* ...nice person." Otoya start to cough blood.

"Otoya, stop talking. The ambulance would be here okay?" "Let... *cough* me *gasp* finish. Tokiya, I'm sorry. I ran out just like that. *cough* I-I didn't *gasp* even listen to you, I'm sorry Tokiya. Gomen ne." By now, Otoya was in a mess. His blood mixed with his tears. "Otoya, it was not your fault. I didnt look where I was going. It was my fault okay. Why did you do something reckless like that Otoya?" "Because…Aishiteru Tokii…" the sound of the ambulance's sirens could be heard.

"There, the ambulance is here. Hang in there Otoya. The doctors would save you. Please don't leave me Otoya. Please." Tokiya begged as the paramedics took Otoya.

.

"And you did hang in there didn't you Otoya?" True. Otoya did 'hang in there' though he is in a coma. A coma that has leave him in bed for almost two years. "Otoya…" Tokiya called out. He reach for Otoya's hand and entertwine their fingers. "Its okay now Otoya. You have hang in for quite long. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Arigatou Otoya, for being there for me. For opening this cold heart of mine. You're always there for me Otoya, but I was never there for you." Tokiya took a deep breath. "I bless your leaving. Live a good life in heaven now Otoya. I don't want you to suffer more. I won't ever forget you nor will I find a replacement because you're the only one for me. And there is only one you." Another deep breath. "Gomennasai, Arigatou, Aishiteru."

With that, Otoya breathe out his last breath.

"Sayonara Koibito, see you in the afterlife."

\- さようなら, 恋人-

~ 終わり~

 **{WHY. DO. I. KEEP. KILLING. INNOCENT. AND. PRECIOUS. BABIES!? First, it was in Musical Love where I 'killed' Syo and now here I 'kill' my precious baby Otoyan! I'm sho sowwy Otonyan! Anyway, I know I have request for Musical Love and I need to update Oshiete Kudasai. But... here I am 3:23 a.m. with school day tomorrow and instead of sleeping I wrote a fic. Yayy me! *sigh* Seriously though... please RnR just a simple Review could be nice ^_^ Ohh and excuse my grammar or spelling error because as I say its 3:23 am so I might be a little drowsy. And REALLY, REALLY SORRY if you shed a tear or two cuz I did and coincidentally my playlist played Amazing Grace sang by Tokiya (cv: Mamoru Miyano) and then Mou Namida ga Kakusanai de by Marginal#4 (the song I recommended) and well I started bawling... Okayy, see ya soon~ I guess?}**


End file.
